The True Blonde
by zerohour20xx
Summary: After a catastrophic tear in the fabric of reality, Naruto is sent into a realm where his next journey awaits him. Challenge at the end of first chapter. Pairing unknown at this point.


A/N: I have no idea where this is going to go. This is another one of my creativity projects where I write whatever it is that comes to mind and go with it.

At least that is how it started, now it has become the beginning for a story and a challenge that I am issuing to all readers. The challenge is known as The True Blonde and the details are down at the bottom of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in here.

#############

An echo, a distant memory of an event. The Kyuubi attack had left several echos on the village of Konoha as well as many broken families and hardened hearts. But there were echos that were not noticed by the general populace, the Kyuubi attack and the events that occurred in relation to it had caused rips and tears in the fabric of time, dimensions, and reality. The break of the fabric that had kept the world together and prevented the, possibly catastrophic, merging of dimensions or worlds.

While the amounts of other worlds was merely in the hundreds of millions, the true danger was in the nearly infinite amount of dimensions that each world contained that branched off with every new choice into at least ten or twenty new dimensions. There existed worlds where humans battled each other with mystifying creatures, others where life did it's best to continue after a world-wide catastrophe, and others where a lone man was the last defense against his world's evil.

Unlike the worlds, the dimensions were based off of the world that they were tied to. With each and every choice a person was given, a different dimension appeared to show every possible result of his choice. With the way things were now, it would only take one destructive event to rip the worlds asunder, and put things into a non-repairable situation...and it was just about to reach that stage.

In Nami no Kuni, Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konohagakure, looks on as his two teammates are covered in senbon needles in an effort to save him. The two fell to the ground without another word as their assailant returned to his ice mirrors. Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura fell without a word, their blood pooling on the bridge. While in another dimension, the senbon needles had hit their intended marks and simply rendered the victims unconscious, here they missed and were fatal. Naruto was covered in a literal blanket of crimson energy that seemed to be endless. The red energy began to expand as tendrils extended out and absorbed Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Sakura, and the hunter nin. Naruto could feel it all as the red tendrils turned each of the bodies into energy that flowed into his body before he himself was rendered unconscious as the red energy exploded out in every direction.

Far away, in a realm separate from all other, Kami looked at the destruction that Naruto's rage would bring as it was more than enough to destroy the strained fabric of the multiverse. If she did not act quickly, the entire multiverse could face the same end as Naruto's. In a sorrowing move, Kami shattered the Naruto-verse in order to save the other worlds and dimensions but not before granting the world's last inhabitant a chance at a better life. Kami chuckled to herself. "You will soon see just how important of a person that you truly are, Naruto Uzumaki..."

As Naruto gained consciousness once again, he noticed he was no longer on the bridge in Nami no Kuni, in fact, he was no where that he had any memory of. The sky was pitch black with no starts or moon visible and he appeared to be in the middle of a forest clearing that held some sort of ruins.

"_So you have arrived, Chosen of Destiny. Look at this realm around you and you shall find your new destiny. You are a rare being known as a True Consciousness. As such, your soul resides in the bodies of others across the multiverse, all of them being a part of you. Each of the doorways of this realm lead to another one of the bodies that your soul resides within. Embrace life and embrace your abilities."_ The voice that had suddenly filled the realm disappeared just as suddenly.

Naruto looked around the "realm" as the voice had suggested and saw many archways that held the names of the world and the name of the body that resided in each world but he noticed that they all had this ethereal shimmer to them almost like a ripple in the fabric of reality. Among the names, a few stuck out to Naruto for some reason: _Yosuke Hanamura_,_ Gilgamesh_,_ Flynn Scifo_,_ Cloud Strife_, _Zero_, _Link_, _Draco Malfoy_, and_ Miles Prowler_. They seemed to have some importance but they were a few that stuck out in his mind.

Naruto truly had no idea what he was doing but he really didn't feel like waiting around here for who knows how long. So, with a little bit of trepidation, he placed his hand against one of the archways and looked at the names inscribed. "Lets see who this first world has to offer..."

#####################

I guess I left this at a bit of a cliffhanger but this was the most I was able to get out of my mind in a long while.

This is a chapter that is basically a way to start off my new challenge. I will be doing this story myself but I would like to see what other people can create from this. You can change some parts so it flows better with your idea but there are a few guidelines that need to be in it.

- Naruto MUST be the main character of the fanfiction even if he isn't the main character of the world where he goes to. This isn't to say that you have Naruto usurp the main character of the he is in. Here is an example: Naruto is inside Yosuke Hanamura's body but Seta Souji is the leader of the group Yosuke is a part of. Naruto will still follow Seta but Naruto should be the focus of the writer.

- Naruto MUST inhabit the body of a person with blonde or orange hair and MUST be male.

- NO YAOI! You can pair Naruto with any female from that world that he is in or not pair him with anyone or pair him with every girl. The only girls not allowed are those from the Naruto world as that world is no more as the whole point is for Naruto to travel to other worlds.

- Refer to Naruto as Naruto in text but the characters from the world that he is in will still know him by the name of the body he inhabits (unless he tells the person who he really is).


End file.
